Terror en Ciudad Central
by Merope Enyra
Summary: Algo malo esta sucediendo. Inumerables asesinatos estan acechando Central, ¿podrán Ed y los demás descubrir al culpable antes de que sea demaciado tarde?


_**Disclaimer:**__ FMA no me pertenece, yo solo uso a los personajes para inventar historia con ellos y divertirme un rato._

**Terror en Ciudad Central**

**Capítulo 1: Llamada de Auxilio**

Edward abrió la puerta de la oficina del Coronel Mustang, donde no solo se encontraba esté, sino también todos sus subordinados.

-Al fin llegas, Acero. Acércate- dijo el Coronel, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ed había llegado.

Edward pudo observar que no solo se encontraba el grupo que trabajaba para Mustang, sino que también estaban Maes y el Mayor Amstrong. _Esto debe ser muy importante si están todos aquí_, pensó.

Él se acerco a donde estaban todos los demás, alrededor de una larga mesa de madera, en la que se encontraban barios mapas de la ciudad, y que todos estaban estudiando.

Edward se fijó en sus compañeros de equipo (no le importo no darle una mirada a los planos, ya que él ni siquiera sabía interpretarlos), y se preocupo un poco al notar la cara de seriedad que tenían los demás. Si bien era normar encontrar ese rostro en la Teniente Hawkwey, no lo era (o era muy poco común) encontrarlos en los de Maes y Havoc. Quienes estaban enfrente de él, y los cuales se veían sumamente preocupados. Algo no estaba bien.

-Hola, Jefe- saludo Havoc con una sonrisa, cuando sintió la mirada de Ed sobre él. Apartando su vista del mapa que unos instantes atrás estaba estudiando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó el chico, extrañado de que lo citaran en el Cuartel a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Lo sentimos, Ed- empezó a hablar Hugues – Sabemos que acabas de llegar de una misión, pero desafortunadamente ha surgido un problema-

-¿Un problema? ¿Cuál?-

-Puede que no estés enterado, porque sucedió cuando estabas fuera de Central, Edward- ahora era la Riza quien hablaba- pero en tu ausencia, comenzaron a surgir varios… acontecimientos-

-El día que saliste de Ciudad Central,- prosiguió el Coronel, a lo que Ed se sobresalto un poco- todo estaba bien. O eso era lo que parecía. Aproximadamente como a las 10 de la noche, recibimos una llamada de auxilio, no muy lejos de aquí. Fuimos a investigar lo más rápido que pudimos, pero lo único que encontramos fue… bueno, no pudimos llegar a tiempo, y para cuando llegamos, ya era demasiado tarde. El asesino escapó, pero no pudimos encontrar pistas que nos llevaran hasta él-

-¿Están investigando un asesinato? ¿No es ese trabajo para Investigaciones Especiales?- preguntó Ed muy confundido, no entendía que tenía que ver todo esto con él.

-Eso quisiéramos, Edward,- respondió Riza- pero en la escena del crimen no encontramos sangre, ni ningún otro tipo de evidencia que nos hiciera creer que alguien con una pistola o un cuchillo pudo haber cometido el asesinato. Así que decidimos investigarlo a fondo-

-¿No han pensado que tal vez, se tratara de un suicidio? Muchas personas hacen eso. Llaman a la policía diciendo que alguien los está atacando, para que una vez que lleguen, encuentren su cuerpo, y una carta diciendo lo miserable que era su vida, y que decidieron, finalmente, acabar con su sufrimiento- prosiguió Ed

-Eso fue lo que pensamos al principio,- contesto Maes- pero algo nos pareció extraño. Casi siempre, en la mayoría de los suicidios, la muerte es causada por una sobredosis de medicamento, o algo parecido. Pero en este caso, no fue así. El cuerpo parecía intacto, como si la persona estuviera dormida. Por lo que decidimos hacerle una autopsia, y descubrimos que…- Hugues no pudo continuar hablando, ya que sabía que la respuesta no le agradaría para nada a Edward.

-¿Descubrieron qué?- lo presionó el alquimista.

-Descubrimos que el asesinato fue causado con alquimia –completo el Alquimista de Fuego – No sabemos cómo, pero de alguna forma, el asesino utilizó la alquimia para matar a su víctima. La autopsia revelo además, que el cuerpo tenía un círculo de transmutación grabado en la piel. De alguna forma, el asesino ideo una manera de dibujárselo, y por lo que sé, ese círculo causó que muchos de los órganos internos de la victima estallaran. Claro que cualquiera pensaría que era un suicidio, ya que, obviamente, a simple vista no se nota. Lo que no sé es como fue creado ese círculo, y si el asesino tiene o no control de los órganos que desea estallar, así como muchas otras preguntas más. Se me ordenó que investigara esté, y otros asesinatos parecidos. Y ya que el asesinato fue hecho con alquimia, solo alquimistas pueden investigar esté caso. Fue por eso que te llamé, necesito que me ayudes a resolver este misterio-

-¿Pero casi no hay pistas que nos ayuden a resolverlo, o sí?- preguntó el rubio.

Aun un poco impresionado por que algún alquimista pudiera hacer tan terrible acción. No podía siquiera imaginar que alguien que hacía alquimia la utilizará para esos fines. ¡Por Dios, la alquimia había sido creada para ayudar a las personas, no para matarlas!

-Sí y no- ahora fue el turno de Riza para hablar- en la escena del crimen encontramos una carta, pero no era de suicidio, como ya lo mencionamos. En la carta decía: "Volveré pronto". Sabemos que va a volver a atacar, pero desconocemos dónde. Es por eso que estamos aquí, para discutir que vamos a hacer-

-¿Por qué querría que lo atrapemos?- preguntó Havoc, quien no le encontraba lógica a que un asesino quisiera que lo atraparan.

-Es muy común en estos casos, que el asesino quiera que lo encontremos-Hugues habló- Se convierte en un juego para él. Le emociona el saber que hay alguien que lo persigue, y eso le excita. Mientras más tardemos en encontrarlo, más emocionante será el juego para él-

-¿Pero mientras más tiempo tardemos, eso no supondrá que él seguirá matando a más pe…?- volvió a cuestionar Havoc, más sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de completar su oración. Ya que el sonido de un teléfono marcando lo interrumpió.

Todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. Con una única pregunta en sus mentes.

Riza fue la primera en reaccionar, dirigiéndose a contestar el teléfono. Con la mirada de todos puesta sobre ella.

La Teniente descolgó el auricular, y dijo unas palabras. Algo que sonó algo así como: "No se preocupe, vamos en camino". Y se volvió hacía los demás.

-Señor,- dijo llamando a Mustang- una llamada de auxilio en la Avenida 215-

El Coronel solo asintió con la cabeza y les ordeno -Vámonos-

Y al siguiente instante todos ya estaban en un auto para socorrer la llamada de auxilio, temiendo lo peor.

Solo esperaban que sus predicciones estuvieran equivocadas.

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Un poco corto, lo sé. Trataré que el próximo sea más largo. Espero que les haya gustado :3_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
